


Ori's Cookies

by PirateTucker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: DWOOKIE - Freeform, Dwalin loves dem cookies, Fili and Kili can't keep their noses out of anything, Fluff, M/M, Ori's a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori wants to do what he can to keep Dwalin close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori's Cookies

Ori sat impatiently next to the oven waiting for the cookies to finish baking; they still had a little while until they were finished baking. Most would compliment Ori on his baking, saying that he outranked even his brother Dori's cookies. Ori was hoping that they were all correct, for he was making these cookies for a particular someone. During their trip to Erebor, Ori had become quite close to one member of the company. During nights when they had peace, he would sit and talk with him about whatever topics would slip into their minds, and in battle, he was always next to Ori watching over him, making sure that the youngest member of their group was watched after. There were some nights where he would even teach Ori special moves that would work well for his particular skill level, which was quite low compared to the others. He is only a scribe after all. 

What started out as a small simple crush on the King's guard, Dwalin, had slowly started to blossom into love. He had fallen hard for the dwarf. It took him a while to realize that the pounding in his chest, and the flutter in his gut was actually the beginnings of love. He hadn't been sure of how to tell him, or if it would even be wise to mention it. After the Battle of Five Armies, Ori poured into his book, making sure to finish every last bit of their journey. When he went through the details of their last battle, he had realized something. Ori had been through so much already in his life, so much more than any normal dwarf perhaps. He had made it through everything, he had been brave and fought hard along side his brothers and friends. So why was he so scared to talk to Dwalin about how he had felt about the Dwarf? What was the worst he could say? 'I don't feel the same way', 'you're too young?' Ori hoped that these thoughts would make him less anxious about telling Dwalin, but he still felt that familiar dread fill up his lungs making it hard to breath even thinking about it. So he decided to start small. That's where the cookies came into play.

Once they had reclaimed their mountain, and started to rebuild after everyone healed, many celebrations were held in honor of those who risked their lives to bring life back to this abandoned Dwarf Kingdom. There was even a small celebration held for Bilbo once Thorin had apologized and convinced him to come live in the mountain with them. At each of these celebrations Ori would observe Dwalin, loving his smile. While Ori was observing him, he noticed Dwalin had a love for cookies, he got his hand on as many as he could without anyone taking full notice of who had actually eaten them all.

So here was Ori, baking cookies for Dwalin, hoping that his cookies would help wedge his way into Dwalin's heart. He wasn't sure how their friendship would be now that they weren't forced to see each other every day and night. Ori hoped with every inch of his being, that they wouldn't fade from each other's life and lose touch with each other. Ori shook his head and looked into the oven, hoping that more time had passed, and he was pleased to see that they had finally reached that perfect golden brown. He pulled out the trays to let them cool as he prepared a basket to put the cookies in. He found a nice cloth to line the bottom of the basket and gently poured the cookies into the basket and used the ends of the cloth to wrap over the top of the cookies. After it was ready, he smiled and decided to make his way up to the training grounds. 

Unfortunately before he could even make it out the door his brother had come home, "Ori, where're you off to?" he threw his cloak over the couch arm, "and do I smell cookies?"

"Y-yes do you smell cookies, I-I am taking these to someone," Ori cursed himself for stuttering so obviously.

"Oh really?" Nori grinned, "who would that be? Got yer eye on someone dear brother?"

"N-no.. t-they are for Mr. Baggins! He helped me out with some things around the library... so I decided to bring these as a thanks," Ori mentally gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good diversion from his true intention. It wasn't completely untrue, Bilbo had wondered into the library quite a lot, while Thorin was busy inspecting the mine. Bilbo would offer help, it made Ori happy to have someone in there with him.

"Ah I see, well then have a good time, tell Bofur that he better keep up his end of the deal," Nori winked at him and left to head to his room.

Ori just sighed, "Yes, Nori." He shook his head, wishing that the others wouldn't indulge Nori's gambling ways. Ori finally ran out of the house and started his way to the training arena where Dwalin was at this time of day, training guards, the princes, or any of the younger dwarves that felt they needed the training. Once he reached the arena, his eyes locked onto the Dwarf instantly.

"Kili! Watch your footing!" Dwalin called out, it seems that today was Fili and Kili's day to work with swords which was probably harder on Kili since he was so used to his bow. Ori walked over to the side of Dwalin and watched the two spar, he didn't want to bother anyone, so he kept to himself until a voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Ori, lad, what brings ya outta the library today?"

"O-oh! To-today was a day off for me," Ori smiled, "I finished the book about our journey here, so Dori convinced me to take a day or two off." 

"Not a bad idea laddie, none of us have seen ya around," he gave him a warm smile and looked to the two princes who stopped to exchange snickers, "What are you two doing?! Did I say stop?!"

They both jumped and fumbled with their weapons, panicking before going back to their sparring. "What were they even snickering about?" Ori tilted his head slightly.

Dwalin covered his face, a slight pink tint dusting his cheeks, he made sure Ori didn't notice, "Ah those two are always making trouble. What have ya got there?"

Ori looked up at him and then to his basket. "Oh! Right! I um, did some baking today and I thought that you may like some cookies...," he pulled back the cloth and he could have sworn he had seen Dwalin's jaw drop.

"Those smell great, lad," Dwalin reached in and took one finishing it quickly, "Did ya make too many?"

"Oh, you know, just thought I would bring them by," Ori did his best to avoid admitting that his cookies were purely to please Dwalin.

"Thanks, lad," Dwalin ruffled his hair taking another cookie, looking back over at the two young Dwarves, "Fili! Kili! What did I say about stopping?!" They once again had seemed to stop from pure curiosity of what was happening between himself and Dwalin, did they know? 

"What are they doing now?" Dwalin and Ori turned to see Thorin making his way down to the arena, Bilbo's hand clasped in his. "Ori, it's good to see you out of the library."

"Do I really spend that much time in there?" Ori looked to Bilbo who just smiled and shrugged.

"What do you have there?" Bilbo asked sniffing, "It smells wonderful."

"Oh I just.. had some extra time, I baked some cookies...," Ori trailed off while Bilbo gave him a knowing smile.

While Thorin and Dwalin were busy chatting, Fili and Kili had taken off their armor and made their over. Fili rested an arm around Ori's shoulder, "They for a certain someone?"

"A certain mister Dwalin?" Kili asked, coming up on Ori's other side, resting his arm over his brother's around Ori's shoulders.

Ori's face lit up almost instantly, his face turning a whole new shade of red, "W-why would I-I do that?" 

"Don't hide it, Ori," Kili pat his head.

"It's completely obvious," Fili finished off, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Ori looked to Bilbo hoping for some help, Bilbo just shrugged, "I've known for quite some time."

"W-wait, does he know?" Ori looked back to see Thorin and Dwalin must have changed to a more serious discussion since they had stern looks, Dwalin even looked over to their group and met eyes with Ori for a split second before Ori forced his face away.

"I don't think so," Kili shook his head.

"He's awful at reading between the lines," Fili sighed and looked over to the other pair.

"Good... I need to tell him... soon," Ori could feel the anxiety returning, filling up his lungs making it hard to breath. 

"I'm sure it will go over well," Bilbo pat his hand and smiled, "Don't you worry yourself Ori."

"Ori!" Ori turned to who was addressing him, it was Thorin, "won't you join us for dinner?" 

Ori sputtered slightly trying to think of what he could say, "Of course he will!" Kili spoke for him.

"We never get to see him anyway, always stuffing his face into books!" Fili pat Ori's back.

"It's settled then," Thorin smiled placing a hand on Bilbo's back, giving Dawlin a look, Ori wasn't all that sure what it meant. 

"It will be lovely," Bilbo smiled and pat Ori's shoulder before Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo moved ahead leaving Ori with Fili and Kili.

"So what are you going to tell Mr. Dwalin?" Kili asked, wrapping his arm around Ori's shoulder while Fili went to his other side doing the same.

"I-I am not sure... w-what should I tell him?" Ori asked nervously, looking down at his basket of cookies which has a small dent in them.

"Just tell him what you're feeling," Fili said as if it was as simple as that. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"What if he hates me for it?" Ori asked horrified, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like to completely lose his friendship with Dwalin.

"Ori He would never hate you," Kili pat his head, "Dwalin is like a giant plush toy! He really isn't as scary as he looks."

"I know that already...," Ori spoke softly thinking back to the nights he would spend just conversing with the older dwarf. "Do you think I'm too young for him?"

"Honestly, Ori, it would be better to just talk to him than to just wonder what would have been," Fili gave him a comforting smile and pat his shoulder.

Ori just nodded taking in a deep breath.

~~~

Dinner went better than expected, they mostly talked about various topics. Laughing at certain points of their trip here, talking about the rebuilding, they even asked Ori about the library and how it was turning out. It was comfortable. Ori even stayed for tea after dinner and they all shared the cookies he baked, he got plenty of compliments on them.

As things started to dwindle down, Fili and Kili were the first pair to leave smiling to Ori and patting his back as they left saying their good nights and leaving the room. Thorin and Bilbo soon made their way out, saying their goodnights, leaving Dwalin and Ori alone together. "Ori, mind if I walk ya back?" Dwalin asked his arms crossed.

Ori looked at him surprised and gave him a grin, "Of course! I mean... as long as you don't mind..."

"Not at all, lad," Dwalin gave him a small smile and opened the door for him.

"T-thank you," Ori bowed slightly before grabbing his basket and heading through the doorway. They walked in silence for the whole way back, it was a comfortable silence, and for Ori, it ended too quickly.

Soon they were standing right outside of his home, they faced each other and Dwalin awkwardly shuffled his arms around, "Ah Lad... ah.. it was nice to see you again," He didn't make eye contact.

Ori tilted his head, did he do something? "Oh yeah, it's been a while since I've had free time outside of the library."

"Ya do like yer books don't ya?" Dwalin nodded giving him a small smile.

"Listen... Dwalin...," Ori figured it was now or never. "I need to tell you something."

"Aye?" Dwalin nodded to show he was listening.

"I... I'm in love with you!" Ori didn't mean for it to go quite like that, but he ended up just blurting it out loudly.

Dwalin looked up at him shocked, "What?"

Ori's expression matched Dwalin's, what did he just say!? "I should... probably... head inside," Ori turned towards the door but his wrist was caught by a strong grip.

"Do ya mean that?" Dwalin asked, he almost sounded desperate.

Ori stared at him for a moment his face burning, he finally nodded, "Yes.. I do."

What Ori didn't expect to happen was Dwalin pulling him in and bringing their lips together. Dwalin cupped his cheek and pressed into the kiss, Ori wrapped his arms around his neck when the shock finally subsided. After a few minutes like that they pulled back, Ori couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "So... Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I do have off tomorrow..," Ori smiled, picking up the basket that had fallen to the ground.

"Meet me at the arena, tomorrow," Dwalin placed a hand on Ori's hip and pulled him close kissing at his cheek. Before winking to him and heading back towards his home.

Ori watched him before nodding and rushing into his home. He sighed contently closing the door behind him.

Ori snapped to attention when he heard moaning from the living room, he walked over and looked around the corner and then rolled his eyes, "Nori!" He found his brother leaning over Bofur wrapped up in each other's arms kissing desperately at each other. "Do you have to do that on the couch? Honestly." Ori just shook his head and made his way up to his room wondering how Dori didn't know about this.


End file.
